eq2fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
シャッタードシークエスト
AoMで追加された静穏の海、ファントム海関連のクエストを列記しています。シグニチャーのシャッタードシークエストを進めるには関係ないクエストも記載しています。 プロローグ *95シャッタードシー：ケイノス城からの招き - Shattered Seas: Called to Qeynos Castle 善側 *95シャッタードシー：デスネル城からの招き - Shattered Seas: Summoned to Deathknell Citadel 悪側 静穏の海 難民の島 #96シャッタードシー：難民リターンズ - Shattered Seas: Refuge Return #*Researcher Aillena Belzia #*#96崩れゆく島 - Crumbling Isle #*#96安全に向かって走れ - Running for Safety #*#96続・安全に向かって走れ - Stragglers #*#96避難民キャンプ in 難民の島 - Building a New Future #*#96復興はいい場所選びから - A Place to Hang Your Hat #*#96希望は進むことにあり - Pushing Ahead #*#96四隅の魔除けのタリスマン - The Bell Tolls Four #*Overseer Clackwhinge #*#96小悪魔とバリケード - Up Against the Wall #*#96頼みの綱の成果物 - Research and Recover #*#96測定！ 魔法性放射物 - Falling Out #*#96消えたCaptain Greymast - Captain Greymast #*Assistant Shortspanner #*#96引き延ばされたリアリティ - Stretched Reality #*#96エントロピーからの脱出 - Free Your Mind #*#96正体不明のグリムリング - What ARE Those Things? #*#96アーティファクトとグリムリング - Artifacts and Grimlings デスウィーブ島 #97シャッタードシー：Greymastを追って - Shattered Seas: Chasing Greymast #*Kitkalla #*#97ウーザラックとの出会い - Escorting Kitkalla #*#97あがない主の資質 - Redeeming Qualities #*#97既成事実の作り方 - Ritualistic Tendencies #*#97あがない主の誤算 - Redemption's Folly #*Urra #*#97あるウーザラックの親子 - The Lost Son #*#97子を送る悲しみ - Sonset #*Charr #*#97異形の四本腕 - The Four-Armed Man #*Yurriar #*#97クモとあがない主 - A Spider's Day is Never Done #*Ruowwrya #*#97死は死でも”ロスト”より望ましく - Confronting the Lost #*#97味よし、量よし、風味よし - Hand to Mouth #*#97トンボの光、窓の肉 - Testing the Meat #*#97トンボたちに明日はない - A Dragonfly, A Spider #*#97Elder Karabuukの弁明 - Karrabukk's Word #100シャッタードシー：海賊たちの企み - Shattered Seas: Pirates' Plot 南ディーシン #101シャッタードシー：殺伐たる地に赴いて - Shattered Seas: Enter the Savage Lands #*Guldri #*#99デイノが腹を立てたワケ - A Deinodon is Angry #*#99毒のデイノと若きシャーマン - A Deino Saved is a Deino Earned #*Finze #*#99デイノの倍返し - Now That's The Spirit! #*#101二途物語 - A Tale of Two Trails #*Zedj #*#98崖の上の覗き魔 - The Allu'Thoa Menace #*#98ピグミー、反撃に出る - Preparation for the Pygmy Wars #*#101伝説のデイノ乗り - Starque Raving Mad #*Lagni #*#99Lagniのファーシーズに乾杯！ - A Toast, To The Far Seas! #*#101沈黙のシャーマンと皮剥ぎナイフ - Hiding from Deinodons #*#99扱いは慎重に - Handle with Care #*Nuwat Pickletrade #*#101やり手なピグミーNuwat(前編) - Discarded Deinos #*#101やり手なピグミーNuwat(後編) - Raw Materials #101シャッタードシー：ザヴィスロアへの旅 - Shattered Seas: Journey to Zavith'loa #*Gowlin #*#100味覚開拓、サリラプター - But Can They Open Doors? #*#100アパトドン対アルソア - The Allu'thoa Front #*Kowli #*#100メリネップの崖の上で - On The Cliffs of Merinep #*#100追ってきたグリムリング - Return of the Grimling ファントム海 北ディーシン #101シャッタードシー：ディーシンに脅威の影ありて - Shattered Seas: Dark Threats on Dshinn #*Guld #*#99いかずちの峠越え - Taking the Thunder Pass #*Corrith Midner #*#99アドバンテージなバンテージ - Field bandage #*#100クールなクルーの捜索班 - Crew Cuts and Bruisers #*#99生け捕る前の下準備 - To Cast a Trap #*#100アルソアさらい - Allu'thoa Abduction #*#100ピクルス爆弾の破壊力 - Ceremonial Vestments and Condiments #*Zaveta #*#100愛剣は魔法の剣 - Zaveta's Blade Runner #*#99目指すは高値の花 - Caustic Collection #*#100おそるべき砦 - Redoubt About It #*#101一世一代のトレジャーハント - Zaveta's Treasure Hunt #*Lurgz #*#99Grugzの敵討ち - In Remembrance of Grugz #*#99あの固そうな鎧なら - Procuring Armor Plates #*#100噛みつきデイノ！ - Deino-Bite! #*#99デイノの毒は何由来？ - Toxic Troubles キシコール島 - キシコールの森 #102シャッタードシー：伝説の闇の森 - Shattered Seas: Dark Forest of Legend #*Heathryn Icepike #*#101デレなきツンデレ - Coggin Body Shots #*#101毒と誤解と不始末と - Gangrenous Treatment #*Waulon Highpebble #*#101けったくそ悪いあの病 - Plagued with Questions #*#102命がけの潜入捜査 - Touch of the Undead #*Joreye Ketters #*#101衣食足りて悩みを知る - Food for Thought #*#101歩む者少なき道 - A Path Less Traveled #*#101休眠ウォードを掘り起こせ - Wards of Magic #*#101戦うウォード - Fighting Wards #*#101呪われた道を歩みて - Walking the Cursed Path #*Destora J'Narus(ゴーカアル) #*#101ネクロマンサーの素材還元術 - Down to the Bone #*#102骸の杜のお手伝い - Body of Work #*#102禍々しき無限増殖（悪側のみ） - Malicious Obsession #*#102ブラッディ・キシコールの永らえる魂（悪側のみ） - Sustaining Souls of Bloody kithicor #*#101汚せことほぎ、そめろよ汚れ（悪側のみ） - Corrupting the Blessed #*Eleden Calmseas #*#101キシコールの森の霊（善側のみ） - Putting Down the Walking Dead #*#102ブラッディ・キシコール戦争の御霊鎮め（善側のみ） - Momentary Peace for Bloody Kithicor #*#101曾祖父を偲ぶコイン（善側のみ） #102シャッタードシー：悪意の種 - Shattered Seas: Seeds of Malice キシコール島 - ハイパスのハイホールド城 #102シャッタードシー：ハイパスからどこでもない場所へ - Shattered Seas: Highpass to Nowhere #*Keep Master Yonette Ironboar #*#102門前の骨退治 - Bone Removal #*#102休憩タイム in バトル - Battlefield Relief #*#102壁越えハイホールド - Over the Walls of Highhold #*Waulon Highpebble #*#102クレリックの不養生 - Clerical Error #*#102城攻めの黒幕 - Minds Behind the Barrage #*Mibton Biddleleaf #*#102もつれ合う草花 - Floral Entanglement #*#102草花 vs 不死の動物 - Flora Versus Undead Fauna #*Maldyn Greenburn #*#103不調法な霊 #*#103レンジャーの弓 #102シャッタードシー：ハイホールドの新事実 - Shattered Seas: Revelations in Highhold #102シャッタードシー：目覚めたうろこ - Shattered Seas: Woken Scales グリムシェール #102シャッタードシー：グリムシェールのGreymast - Shattered Seas: The Grey of Grim Shales #*Captain Greymast #*#103ディフェンスに飛び込め - Diving for Defenses #*#103Greymastは武装する - Arming Greymast #*Raeyns Toresail #*#103ロスト・シャドウの奥深く - Deep in the Lost Shadows #*Researcher Aillena Belzia #*#103グリム遺跡と島の呪い - From the Ruins #*#103一泡吹かせる石拾い - Grim Reaping #*Kassir Vhizzath #*#103死せるイクサーは物語る - Dead Iksar Tell Tales #*#103マジカル炎色反応 - Grim Iksar Investigation #104シャッタードシー：滅びの神殿 - Shattered Seas: Temple of Doom エピローグ *104シャッタードシー：ケイノス城のエピローグ - Shattered Seas: Epilogue in Castle Qeynos 善側 *104シャッタードシー：デスネル城のエピローグ - Shattered Seas: Epilogue in Dethknell Citadel 悪側